The Pizza Boy
by k8lynlovesmusic
Summary: When Lucy decides to order pizza for levy and herself, who knew the guy delivering it would be so cute? This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Also, I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the story. Thank you so much, and hope you enjoy!**

_Ding Dong_

"LUCY CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?! I'M IN THE SHOWER!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it Levy!" I headed towards the door and yelled "WHO IS IT?" "Pizza Delivery!" "Okay! Be right there, hang on!" I grabbed the cash on the counter and rushed towards the door. Once I opened it the aroma from the pizza quickly entered through my nose. "Whoa! Is that thing fresh?" "Yup, just got it out the oven" wow his voice is deep! I thought. When I looked up to see who it was, there was one thought that came to my mind about his appearance.

_Damn_

His face, I thought, was just wow. His sharp onyx eyes, his lightly tanned skin, his chiseled jawline, just wow. And man was he fit too. I scanned his arms and man were they muscular. His outfit was pretty nice too. He had a white loose fitted t-shirt that said pizza, and black baggy jeans with a loose brown belt around his waist. The one thing that caught me off guard was the hair. I mean the style of it was nice, with that spiky/messy look going on, but pink? Man, that dare must've been really hard to get out of huh? I mean—"Miss?" I snapped out of my train of thought. "Huh?" "Miss are you alright?" "Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something." "Oh alright then. I was just saying that the pizza will cost you $12." "Oh okay, um here." I handed the man a $20 bill and took the pizza from his hands. I was about to turn around when he said "Miss, you forgot your change!" I smiled and said, "Its okay! You delivered the pizza pretty fast so I thought I should tip you for it!" "Oh thank you very much!" "You are very much welcomed" I was then going to turn back around but he called out one more time "Miss I was wondering what your name is?" "My name's Lucy, what's yours?" "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He replied. "Well Natsu Dragneel I hope you have a nice evening." "You too!" He smiled and got in his car and drove away.

What I didn't know was that that wasn't the last time I would see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought, I kind of had a dilemma on what the plot should be. Just a reminder that I do NOT own Fairy Tail, BUT I DO own the story. Well, I hope guys enjoy!**

"Hurry up Lucy we're going to be late to school!" I heard Levy yell downstairs.

"I'm coming just hold on!" I called back. I turned back to the mirror to make sure that my outfit was fit for the day. For the top I had on a soft pink, peter pan collared, see through, sleeveless button up. Under the top I wore a white spaghetti strap. For the bottom I had a black mini skirt with a brown belt around my waist. For shoes, I just chose white ankle boots with a two inch heel. With my hair I decided to go with a high ponytail with a cream colored bow as the hair tie. 'Yep, I like this one' I thought. I quickly grabbed my dark brown bag and sprinted downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was met with a really annoyed Levy. She was wearing a simple white top that had a picture of a cup of coffee with black shorts. For shoes she wore black converse.

"Jeez, what does it take for you to change into an outfit." She sighed as we headed out the door.

"You know me Levy, I can't help but make sure everything's perfect."

"Yeah, sometimes I can't believe I am rooming with you."

"Aww Levy you know you love me." I giggled.

"Sometimes I question my love for you." She retorted back.

"Levy! Why are you so mean?" I whined. She started laughing as we headed towards the school, or shall we call the richest school Fairy Tail High. The school is practically a mansion. It included a personal pool the size of the Olympics pool, a football stadium and a couple of tennis courts. For recreation purposes they included one café, at least three snack shops, and a maze garden filled with a variety of flowers. Now, to get into this school is easy if you have a lot of money. If you don't, well, you have to go through this test, which is extremely hard, both physically and mentally. That was the way how I, Levy and Erza got in. Speaking of Erza there she is! She was wearing a white collared sleeveless shirt tucked in with black leather pants. For shoes she wore white heels.

"Hey Erza!" I shouted. She turned around with an expression of confusion, but soon was replaced with happiness.

"Hello Lucy, Levy how was your morning?" Me and Levy both sweat dropped.

"Um, Erza you don't have to be so formal with us." I giggled.

"Yeah Erza, we practically knew each other when we were toddlers, and it's kinda creepin me out." Levy laughed.

She sighed. "I know, but I just feel that since I'm in this school I feel I have to talk like them."

My expression softened by her words. "Oh, Erza you don't have to try and fit in, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"That would be easy if this school was not so judgmental." She responded back.

"Yeah that's true." I said sadly. After we finished talking, we headed towards our classes. Mine was on the second floor, while Levy's was on the first, and Erza's was on the third. Once I got to the classes, I was welcomed with a spitball flying at my face. I wiped it off and quickly glared at the class.

"Who did that?" I growled. There was a faint laughter at the corner of class. 'Aw hell no' I thought.

"Bacchus, would you explain to me why the hell you shot a spitball at me?"

"Cause I thought it was funny."

"Y'know I can tell the teacher right?"

"Oh and what she's gonna do, turn me in to the principal? Sweetie I don't think you understand, I'm rich, I can get away with it." He smirked. 'Damn, he's right' I thought.

"Whatever." I sat in my seat and waited for the teacher to come to class. When the teacher entered class it appeared to be she had an announcement.

"Okay class, I'm here to announce that we are going to have one of the elite students come in to take a survey, so if you would please give them respect." When she was done, many girls started squealing. See, from what I heard, the elite are people who are either rich or extremely smart and talented, or maybe even both. I don't really know who's in there, except Erza, but it seems this class knows all too well who they are. I knocked out my daze when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" the teacher asked.

"It's me, the elite student." A deep voice responded back. 'So, it's a boy' I thought.

"Alright come in." Then the door opened to reveal a handsome man with pink hair. 'Hey isn't that the guy who delivered pizza to me?!' I was shocked. How did a pizza boy turn out to be one of the richest school's elite student. I continued to stare at him intently until our eyes met. His expression at first was confusion, but then turned into recognition. He shook it off, unfortunately and continued onto to doing what he was going to actually do.

~After class~

I quickly gathered up my stuff and started to walk out to meet up with Levy and Erza, but a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw the person who took the survey on the class, Natsu.

"Do you need something?" I said politely.

"Oh no I was just going to say it was nice seeing you again." He smiled. 'Damn he has a nice smile' I thought.

"Yeah what coincidence. I mean I never expected a pizza-"

"Actually, I want to talk to you about that." I looked up at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I actually don't really want people to know I work as a pizza boy, so if you can just kind of keep that on the down low."

"What is so wrong with working in that job?"

"I just don't want people to think I'm poor and have them make fun of me, like they do to you."

"EXCUSE ME! Okay, first of all I do not give two shits about what people think about me and second of all having that job is not bad! I work as a freakin' waitress and I'm am perfectly fine with my life. And I am NOT poor!" I was furious! How can he think so little of me!

"You know what, I'm done. I don't need to hang out with jerks like you." I turned back around and stomped out furiously. Unfortunately, he just had to stop me again. I turned around and gave him a glare that can rival Erza's.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" I spat out.

"Um, I just want to be clear, you won't tell anyone right?" He said sheepishly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You have the AUDACITY to ask me that WITHOUT apologizing?" His face turned into confusion.

"What do I have to apologize for?" 'Oh my gosh, I literally am this close to beating the shit out of him' I thought.

"Let go." I said lowly and dangerously.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"Listen dude, I am this close to beating the shit out of you, so if I were you I would let go. Right. Fucking. Now." I growled. He quickly let go, obviously frightened. I huffed and turned around stomping angrily to my destination. 'I can't believe I thought he was cute! But, no he turned out to be such an asshole! Just like…..Sting'

Boy didn't she know that the future had a lot in store for her.

**And THE END! So, how'd you like it? Was it good? Hope it was! At first I was thinking of café but I decided on school cause…. Yeah. Also, please review so I can hear your thoughts on it so far and have a nice day! Btw HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**


End file.
